The Will
by Thori Magi
Summary: This time the whole chapter is finished. I kind of checked the spelling. Read it to find out about the plot:)
1. Default Chapter Title

A. N: This is the revised copy of The Will. The first chapter is finished. Still it is not much longer, though the next one should be. Spelling should be fixed for a lot of it. Um, that is all enjoy the story, or actually the first chapter.

The Will

The letters from Dumbledore to the durslys, and the letter to Harry from his father. Also some notes, but not in this chapter.

Harry was stumbling amongst ruins of his house, the house he had lived in when he was 1 years old. Like most wizard houses it was built in the country away from curious muggles. It was also hiding a secret, a secret that Harry will soon find out.

" Harry! Harry! You won't believe what I've found!" Yelled Ron with a look of awe on his face. Harry rushed over to where Ron was standing, but there was nothing there. Nothing worth noticing, there were ruins of his house. A piece of a broomstick, a little brief case, which looked kind of, like a toy. " These are all ruins, what's there to see?" " Look carefully at the brief case Harry, what do you see near the handle?" " It says J.P." "Harry, don't you get it, it's your fathers James Potter's!" Said Ron in a very excited voice. Harry didn't really believe that for he had given up hope on finding anything in these ruins long before he came here.

"Okay, let's open it, mind you muggle's could have been here before." Harry said while opening the briefcase. 

As Harry opened the brief case, he suddenly went in to a kind of weird trance.

__

"James, come and help me put little Harry to bed."   
"Just a sec. need to finish something"

"Harry, Harry what are you doing?" Asked Ron, in a rather worried voice. "What? Oh nothing... nothing at all" as Harry said that his mind was suddenly distracted by the contents with in the briefcase, and started reading the first piece of paper he saw. (Scroll actually)

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this piece of paper right now. It must mean that I am dead at least. For this piece of letter is to render it's self-invisible, unless the writer is dead. Is your mom alive? I hope so. For it would be my biggest sin in life, and after. Perhaps you can still remember from when you were a babe... What voldemort said to us? I'll refresh your memory.

"_James, join me, and I won't hurt her. It is you I need, and the boy" I know why he wanted us Harry, but well I wouldn't like to have this letter fall in to the wrong hands. So it is up to you to figure out why. With my clues. _

P.S. Godrics hollow has been in our family for years. Perhaps that would provide a clue to you.

"What a waste of paper" exclaimed Ron " I could write 5 stories in that empty space" Ron had recently become reporter for the daily prophet, and let's just say the paper they get to write a story in is smaller then the smallest scroll you have ever seen.

Harry was obviously not listening to Ron, since he was once again reading something.

Fear not my brave son, for the answer is not far.

Look for the answer at the crack of dawn, 

When the moon was full the day before.

Until the day of myrtle has come, you must wait... 

Further more figures out this clue, and it shall help you to find the chamber, the potter's chamber where all is hidden, and all is revealed.

Find the place where pumpkins grow, near the forest where I loved to roam.Giant spiders in the pumpkin patch feast upon Human flesh, so beware...

3 days and 3 nights of food you should take, since 3 days, and 3 nights you shall walk. AT 2,2 you stop, and dig! Think arithmancy

"That was an interesting poem" said Ron smirking a bit. "I wonder what it meant?" " I basically know what it means, except for the 2,2 part. Let's got ask Hermione, I think she'll know. It seemed like it was her favorite subject at Hogwarts."

"Harry, you know he's right." Said Ron clearly pondering something "this is called Godrics hollow"

" Yep, and not many wizarding families live here, because it has been owned by the potters, and the Boons for quite a while, until the death of both family in 1981 the year of Voldemort's down fall, Harry Potter." Said a Harry putting on a business tone. " Hermione told me so" Said Harry again seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Let's go back now, I bet Hermione is waiting for us. It's already 7, and we promised to meet her at 6:30." Said Ron " I don't like her lectures about being on time"

"Okay" said Harry, "but I think I'll take the brief case with me, for better examination. I still haven't read all of the contents yet either" Then with a pop Harry disapparated to the Leaky Caldron, where Hermione was. Ron quickly followed.

A. N:  Okay this is the kind of revised version of it. Plus I finished the chapter 1. I haven't had much time to work on it. The next chapter will be done pretty soon, like a few days or so. I have to study and stuff. Don't have that much time. Besides I some times get writer's block. (Don't you just hate that?) Oh yeah, I know the riddle thing sucks, but I don't write good riddles, or actually can't write good riddles. I won't waste your time with my bluff. Go read some other story now, why don't ya! Come back soon! 

P. S I have not planned out chapter 2 yet, so give me some time.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I like the beginning of this story, and had lots of fun writing it, though it was no easy job since I didn't have anything planed. Okay and I don't know why I put in those weird little star things. Just to tell you who was thinking and stuff. Oh yeah, and um the next chapter will be out once I get more then 15 reviews, or when I get it done.

The Will

Chap.2 the Leaky Cauldron

Harry though hard about what Hermione had just told them. She had just found the letter, the letter that explained to the Petunia Dursly what happened to her sister. Though he was eager to figure out what was in the letter, he was a little afraid, afraid to find out why, why Voldemort wanted to kill his father, not his mother. 

Ron was thinking almost along the same lines, having been at Godrics Hollow, and read James Potter's letter, and rhyme. Made it more even more chilling to read Dumbledore's letter, even though it may not be much more then a letter simply telling them to take care of Harry, because his parents were murdered. There could be something in there that would be bad, something in there that would reveal what Ron really already knew, but couldn't bear to tell Harry. 

The secret it's self isn't really that hard to believe, and has been out since well a few years ago, and Ron had read it in a book. He wasn't sure, if it was accurate or not, but it seemed truthful. Yet he just can't bear to tell Harry it for some strange reason.

*****À*********À******À************À*********À*****

Hermione stared at the Harry, and Ron. They usually aren't this quiet? So what are they thinking of? Hermione could tell what Harry was thinking pretty easily by the bitter expression on his face. He was thinking of his parents. Yet Ron, he looked very thoughtful as if he was debating something with in himself. He probably knows something about the letter, or thinks he does, but Hermione knew the truth. The letter isn't much more then a note explaining that Harry's parent's are dead, and his Aunt, and Uncle will have to take care of them. ****À********À********À*******À***************À****

" What would you like, sirs, and madam?"

"Strawberry butter beer" said all three in unison

"Coming right up"

Suddenly 3 glasses of strawberry shakes appeared, at least that's what they looked like. Which some how got the 3 friends talking again?

"Hermione, why don't you show me the letter?" Asked Harry anxiously

"Sure" said Hermione, while giving the letter to Harry, so he alone could see, but Harry just put it done on the table and started reading it.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursly,

This little boy is named Harry Potter, born 7.31.1980. I will leave him in your care, until he is fully-grown. I have also left 2 pieces of parchment in this envelope that will explain what happened to his parents, and what he is, so I ask you to give that to him when he is ready to take it.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster 

"I already knew all that stuff; guess it wasn't much use" said Harry gloomily for now he has to figure out the poem to figure out why.

"Actually Harry there should be more parchment in here, didn't you read it?" Said Hermione

"There isn't though" said Ron puzzled "bet the dursleys threw it away or wouldn't give it to you Hermione."

"Ron, you always blame me, don't you!" Yelled Hermione getting Angry again

" No I don't! It's what you always think" Yelled Ron back

Harry wasn't surprised at this of course, since their 5th year Ron, and Hermione have always had a row every day. So by now, going into his 7th year Harry had already gotten use to it. Though he didn't expect them to fight this early, nine-'o' clock P. M-midnight is the usual time. Then again this is the summer, and weird things happen to people in the summer, they change... _Not much of Ron and Hermione have changed, but a few people did, a lot_. Thought Harry.

********Y***************Y*********Y**********Y******

"Her-my-oh-nee person, are you there?" Said a nervous Dudley Dursly at the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron and Hermione stopped from their fighting and looked outside to see Dudley, thinner then he was in his 4th year, but much fatter then the normal teenager their age.

"Dudley, what are you doing here?" Said Harry

"Oh hi Dudley, nice seeing you again" said Hermione politely, which made Ron scowl.

Dudley was looking around in bewilderment for he could not see the leaky cauldron, though he could see that in front of him there was a humongous garbage can, and there were voices coming out of them. (He could only hear the voices because he was trying to listen of course.)

"Why don't you come in?" Asked Ron looking at Dudley with suspicions.

"No.no thank you, I'll just go now" said Dudley throwing 2 pieces of parchment on the ground. And with that he ran away as fast as he could.

******************************************************

"What's that?" Asked Ron "Maybe it's bomb..."

"Ron, you don't even know what a bomb looks like." intereputed Hermione

"I'll go get it" Yelled Harry over Ron, and Hermione's bickering.

"Okay Harry" yelled Hermione, and Ron in unison, and then continued with their bickering. _Ron, when was the last time you saw a bomb? Why?_

Because...

Harry though had already gotten to the letter and was reading it. Nothing new to Harry was in it, except for the end of the letter. _Harry, go back to your house when you are older, and examine every inch of it. You may find something intresting..._ _The brief case _though Harry as he read the end of the letter. He knew it was the briefcase after all there was nothing else intresting there. _I'll have time at the Hogwarts express tomorow. _

"Harry what are you doing?" Asked Ron finally noticing Harry again "Just looking at this letter-it doesn't say much."Said Harry " though it gave a clue about the brief case. At least that what I think." "What briefcase?" Asked Hermione curiously "you didn't find 'the briefcase did you?' Not the legendary brief cases said to be buried in Godrics Hollow!"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Said Ron; Harry was thinking the same thing. "Well it's all in Legends and Mystrys of the 20th centry." Said Hermione in a knowledgable tone. "Go on, tell us" said Harry in a boring tone knowing that what Hermione was dying to do.

It all began...

__

Author's note: Oh yeah just a hint to the next few chapters, Ron, and Hermione could be wrong. Oh yes, I am not promoting beer here either. I just got and idea that the Leaky cauldron serves wine, and such.'

Disclaimer: All the characters here do not belong to me. In this chapter of course. The plot does belong to me, and so does what happens in the story.   
So I have the power. Okay forget that bye. Oh yeah and the symbols don't mean anything here. The just might later. Okay, I know that Ron and Hermione has stupid fights here. I know this is stupid. Legendary suit cases what ballongy


End file.
